The present disclosure relates to a machine and, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for controlling this machine. The prior art discloses various machines which have, in particular, drives which may also be hazardous to the user. Various procedures for increasing the safety for machine users are known from the prior art. For example, it is known that injuries to the machine operator caused by an undesirable movement are avoided by means of a two-handed operating concept. In this case, the machine operator must use both hands at the same time to trigger certain switching mechanisms in order to thus start the machine. This makes it possible to avoid one of the operator's two hands staying in a hazardous region of the machine and thus being able to be injured, for example. Such concepts are referred to as confirm buttons, for example. Corresponding procedures are also recorded in machine guidelines in this case.
In particular, confirm concepts with, in particular, separate confirm switching devices or confirm buttons are also known from the prior art. The present disclosure therefore relates, in particular, to possibilities which make it possible to safely move drive systems and, in particular, linear systems, the disclosure being able to be used in automation technology, in particular.
Recently, modern visualization devices, for example smart devices, for example iPads, iPods and the like, are also being used more and more frequently in the field of automation technology. In this case, such devices usually do not have a separate confirm button.
Therefore, the present disclosure is based on the object of also ensuring the confirm mechanisms, which are sometimes required in the prior art or in various guidelines, for the mentioned modern drives having smart devices. These objects are achieved, according to the disclosure, by the subject matters of the independent claims. The subclaims relate to advantageous embodiments and developments.